History's Hero: The Prequel
by Malo919
Summary: Valeria Benny is the only master of time; and she has decided to send Harry Potter back to Tom Riddle's time in order to fix a few things she doesn't see as right. With her by his side, how will he fail? This is not Slash, I do not own Harry Potter. Relationship: AB/OC NOT ABANDONED! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. To 1943!

A/N This is not slash, no matter how much you might wish it to be. Okay, now that I have that over with...

"Where did he go? Where did you send him?" Tom demanded furiously. The girl smiled mysteriously and sympathetically. If that's possible.

"To where he belongs. To his time. His original time." And with that, she struck a dramatic pose. Her entire posture was rigidly straight, one arm held stiffer than the other with her hand clenched into a fist. In the next second, she swung that arm up in a half circle, ending above her head. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Harry was gone. But Tom was going to find him. He'd spend his entire life trying to get to him again if that was what it took. _

Exactly one year before, Harry James Potter sat on a bench on an abandoned Muggle street.

He was waiting for Valeria Benny. She was the only master of time in the universe. She had somehow found a way to go as far back or forward in time for as long as she wanted. It was also the only way to be completely immortal. She could change her appearance and age without loosing her powers. And she could change anything she didn't like or thought was useless. Though no one but Harry knew of her existence. And that was because she asked him to meet her.

He did not have long to wait, for Valeria appeared, bringing the tell-tale rain with her. She was smiling mysteriously, like she usually did, but how are you to know that? Anyway...

"Hey, Harry! Glad you could make it! Great to see you again!" At Harry's confused look, she laughed. "Oh, sorry, you wouldn't remember 'cause it happened in the future!" The thing crossing Harry's mind was: Is she always so damn cheerful? "Well, I have an important time traveling mission for you! You need to go back in time to Tom Riddle's era, when he was in fifth year! I know you're in seventh year, but that'll just give you even more power than you need to- no, not kill him, and don't look so disappointed! You just need to get him off of his path to darkness! It'll be fun! And I'm gonna be there to help you every step of the way!" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You need to try decaf coffee." She shook her head rapidly.

"No, I don't drink coffee, I drink hot cocoa!" He looked at her doubtfully, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you try to sound less... enthusiastic? I mean, I'm meeting the man who grows up to kill my parents and pretty much everyone I hold near and dear."

"Sure. I'm Valeria Benny, but you can call me Val, all my friends do! Or at least they would if I had any friends. But let's get off that dark topic and on to the more important stuff!" Harry shook his head, though smiled. At least she was gonna be good for a laugh, or word of encouragement.

"So," Harry asked, "what do we have to do first?" Val smiled again. She thought that might take more convincing than it did!

"Well, first we have to pack all of the important stuff. Then we travel back in time, via me and my special powers, then we find some place to stay while there. Then I'll explain what we're going to do after that from there. Then we're gonna do it." Harry nodded, still smiling. "Well, just take my hand, and we'll go right to your aunt and uncles to pack. Don't worry," she hastened to say as Harry frowned. "we won't say anything to them. If they start to go crazy, I'll stun 'em. Ministry idiots can't track me 'cause I 'don't exist.'" Harry smiled again and took her hand. They flew off to the Dursley household in less than a second.

"Alright, so, first we need the actual suitcases that we're going to carry things in first," Val said as they walked through the front door without a care in the world. The Dursleys, who were just sitting down for dinner, jumped.

"What... What are you doing here, boy? And who's that freak you have with you?" They ignored them resolutely, walking to Harry's room. "Don't you ignore me, you freaks! I demand to know what you are doing in my house!" Val leaned back to see the Dursleys again. She raised one eyebrow and one wand at them. They froze.

"Attono." she commanded. They all stiffened noticeably. As she joined Harry in his room, he shot her a look. She shrugged. "They were annoying me with their 'demands.'" Harry raised another eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I meant. I was wondering why you said 'Attono' for the Stunning Spell." Val brightened visibly.

"Oh, see, I go back and forward so much that I became immortal, as you should already know. Doing so, I reverted to original spells. They have more direct meanings, so I prefer them. They're straight up Latin names. Stun is Attono. Or, what's pretty much the same thing, Stupefacio. But that stuns their entire body functions. Their hearts wouldn't beat, lungs wouldn't breathe, you get the picture. It's reversible, but creepy, so I don't like to use that one." Harry nodded, satisfied.

Val took a good look around the room. Appearing satisfied with whatever she was doing, she clapped and turned to look at Harry, who was now lounging on his bed, watching her.

"Okay. I'll get our suitcases ready, and then we'll pack. What color do ya want for yours? I'm going with purple, it's my favorite color."

"Green."

"Really?"

"Color of my eyes."

"That explains it." Val snapped her fingers and two suitcases appeared, one purple one green. She opened both of them, and set them on the bed. Another snap of her fingers and they had enough clothes to pass in Muggle and wizarding worlds for about a thousand years. He raised an eyebrow, but she didn't seem to notice anything strange.

Snap- now there was enough shoes to match each and every outfit.

Snap- now there was half a library stored.

Snap- now there was an entire closet full of potions between them.

Val turned to him. "I need to see your invisibility cloak. Don't worry, I'll give it back- I swear on my immortal magic." Reluctantly, Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out the cloak in question, throwing it to Val. She nodded as she examined it, then set it on the bed and disappeared. She came back not five seconds later, laughing at some joke only she heard, and holding a pair of almost liquid looking shears. She picked up the cloak, and, still laughing, snipped it perfectly in half. Harry gasped and his eyes widened. She looked over at him, smirked a bit and laughed.

"Calm it down, they'll both work. I had to go see Death to borrow his shears. They're the only things that can cut this cloak in half without taking away the powers. I'll make both of 'em larger to fit us and all that stuff. Now I just need to copy the Marauder's Map for the both of us, and we'll be off to Tommy boy's past." Instant relief flooded through Harry, and he nodded, taking the Map out of his pocket and handing it over. She smiled and took her wand out again. "Effingo." she whispered. And then there were two Marauder's Maps and Peverell Invisibility Cloaks. "That'll be all!" Val smiled victoriously as she slammed the cases shut. She suddenly disappared and reappeared, laughing again.

"Um..." Harry said after a minute of her laughing and no explanation. She laughed more.

"Oh, I just... I h-h-had to go and return... Death's shears... Come on, time to go." Harry blinked at the sudden shift in composure, shrugged and nodded anyway. He took her hand, and they were going back in time.

It was a very strange feeling to Harry, but Val must have done it often, because she didn't even blink or make a face, just kept on trucking. Suddenly, they stopped. Harry fell to the floor on his knees. Valeria landed gracefully on her feet. Harry was not familiar with where they had landed. Probably because it was a place not above below or in time- just not in time. Everywhere was black, except for them, they were colored normally. Val snapped her fingers three times- a road appeared before them. Just a road. One more snap, and there was a bus. Harry looked at Val, confused. She offered a smile of mystery in response, boarding the bus and taking the wheel.

"It's how I get to the past or present or future- whatever you want to call it, 'cause for me my past, present, and future always shift. And for the upcoming question- why isn't it a car or motorcycle or something cooler- it fits more people, and I never know how many people I have to take with me." She turned in her seat to face him. He was looking out the window at the scenery. It wasn't really much to her, but to someone who wasn't used to it, it was fascinating. The sky vacilitated between a night with a full moon and plenty of stars, morning with the sun just rising, afternoon only with a half moon in the sky instead of the sun. The road beneath them stayed a deep red, not changing in any way. There was nothing else outside the window besides that. And the sky and the road seemed to like switching places or swirling together for a myriad of color.

Onto what she was saying.

"Harry. When we get to 1943, we're going to be in a building at the edge of Hogsmeade. You know it as the Shrieking Shack, but to the residents in town, it isn't haunted yet. So we need to scare them off by howling and shrieking once a month, every full moon. Help Ickle Remmiekins build his reputation before he even goes there. And, because I know the worry'll come up eventually, if people do come to see what's up, we'll have all kinds of alarms to warn us to leave or turn invisible and hide all evidence."

"You talk a lot."

"So I do." They both turned away into silence.

About a... Okay, there wasn't really any time to go by there, so I can't say half an hour or an hour or three million years. But eventually they landed. They were in a small field before a large, shaky-looking house. Harry smiled reminiscently. But Val was suddenly all business.

"Okay, we fix up the inside, set some wards, traps, and such, and then we go to Hogwarts. I'll turn into an 'adult' to be your 'guardian' and say that I know you have magic, but we didn't get a letter. You'll show an advanced level of magic, and they'll have to accept you. If rumours fly the right way- and I know they will as a fact- then Tom Riddle will express an interest in you. You'll be sorted into Slytherin with him. Oh, and I'll have to be a teacher there to help you along with things and see how it's progressing."

"But, Val... I look nothing like a fifteen year old." Val whipped to face him. It was clear she had not considered this.

"Oh, yes, true... Ooh!" She looked frighteningly excited. "I can turn you into a fifteen year old! It'll be fun! Come 'ere. COME HERE YOU IDIOT!" Harry had turned and bolted as soon as the idea was clear in her head. Chasing him all around the house, Val finally cornered him in one of the bedrooms.

"You'll have the exact same magical and Muggle strength, wisdom, witt, and all that stuff. And you'll look a-freaking-mazing."

"But wizarding children get their letters when they turn eleven!" He protested quickly, eyeing her hand, which was slowly inching towards her wand. "If we go and say that I never got my letter, and I look fifteen, they still won't let us in." Val tilted her head to one side, considering the point.

"True. But if we were only told about Hogwarts and magic when you turned fifteen by a long-lost relative..." She let the idea trail off as she smiled at Harry as she usually did, mysteriously. Harry slumped in defeat. _

Armando Dippet was sitting in his office, trying (and failing) to not look like he was crying at the young woman and boy in front of him and their story.

"We were... disowned. And we didn't even know it. They thought we were squibs, and they sent us to an orphanage so that we couldn't remember. They... They must have Obliviated me... Because I was old enough to remember. Eventually, we were taken by a family. I couldn't stand the way they treated Harry, even though they acted as though I was their goddess. We ran away. By this time, Harry was fifteen and I was nineteen. We were caught by one of our relatives. They explained everything to us. But only because they felt all of our raw power, even at such young ages. We had to run from a family again. We decided to come live here. I got a low paying job in Hogsmeade. But it wasn't enough. And Harry's accidental magic is too powerful to control without an education. So we were hoping you would help us. If you could give me any job, and Harry even a slight chance at an education. Please." Dippet made sure that they could not see him wiping his eyes on his sleeves. Though they still did. Harry was trying to contain his laughter by making it look like he was crying. Val really was crying. Crying tears of mirth, because of her laughter. Dippet, however, did not notice.

"Well... The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open. But I will need to see some magical prowess. A simple curse will do. And, the same thing for your brother. It might take more of a time for him, as all of the teachers will need to test him." Val nodded, picking her wand up. She aimed it at Harry and fired off the first spell that came to mind.

"Saltare!" Dippet and Harry laughed, amused, and she grinned. _

By the first week of school, the Shrieking Shack was all cleaned and fixed up for their accommodations. They had everything they needed for school, too. And while they were there, no one could get into their house without summoning Val to them, who would know what to do. Val had already planned all of her lessons out, too. Though Harry highly suspected she went back in time a few minutes to get more time to plan them.

When asked, she looked at him like it should have been obvious.

"No. I went forward in time to see what I would do." Harry had rolled his eyes at this. _

"Mr. Riddle, there is a new student and his older sister coming to Hogwarts today. The boy, Harry, is fifteen, and his sister, Valeria, is nineteen and will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you wouldn't mind showing them around before classes start..." Tom Riddle nodded and smiled like the model student he was supposed to be.

Tom would normally have been bored with giving tours, but a nineteen year old new teacher and her fifteen year old brother just coming to Hogwarts had to mean something big. Teachers usually had to be twenty-five years old or older with a recommendation from the ministry. Students started out when they were eleven. So far as Tom knew, there had been no exceptions to these rules. And Dippet wasn't going to break them for just anyone. They had to be severely powerful. And whenever someone had power, he wanted them.

And yes, he knew how creepy that sounded.

He didn't really care. _

A/N: Alright, that's where we end! And you probably want to kill me for it! Well, good luck trying!

And, if you do try to kill me, keep in mind that you still wouldn't be able to have more chapters without me! Ha ha! The next chapter'll be Tom meeting Harry and Val.

Give me a thumbs up if you like Val. She's very important to this story!


	2. Author's Note SORRY!

Listen, guys. If you liked this, I decided it might be better to do one of those stories whith a prequel and a sequel. So, this isn't abandoned, but I am going to drop it for a while as I work on the thing this will be a prequel for. Sorry!

Bye! Ciao! Sayonara! Hasta la vista!


	3. Haters, Come Forth!

Haters. Now, I know not a lot of people actually read this. If any. This is just for my enjoyment in writing.

But the only two reviews I got have been hate from a guest. I have one question:

If you don't like this story, why did you come back for the update? You would have had to come back in order to actually know that there was an A/N. Which means there are a few things that could have happened.

One: You could actually like the first chapter, but just be joking around. Results when this was considered: Probably untrue.

Two: You could be a son of a bitch who just chose a random story, be it a good one or a bad one, to hate on because you were either bored, in a bitchy mood and wanting to take it out on someone, or some other reason. When considered, there was a very good chance of this happening.

Three: You could be a registered author, but not want to get in actual trouble or hated on because you have this side of you that hates on innocent authors. When I considered this, I thought; "If this is true, this bitch is more of an idiot than I thought!"

Now, I'll probably get more hate for this, but I want to know: Why hate on something you don't like continually? I mean, is this what happened?

Hater: Oh, look, a story I hate has a new chapter! I'll just go read it so I can hate on it some more, when I clearly already made my point that I don't like it!

Now, really, does that make any sense at all? For the person who hated, you know who you are, so I _want_ you to respond. Tell me why you hate, and why you hate _continually_. Pretty Please?

Bye! Ciao! Sayonara! Hasta la vista! I have no idea why I sign off like this!


	4. Val is a Mary Sue- I know!

Okay, most of the people who comment on this (All two of them!) say that Val is too Mary Sue. I have one thing to say to the general audience:

She's _supposed_ to be like that. Just ignore it for the real story. She's supposed to be utterly perfect, 'cause she spent so much time on Earth that she had time to mellow out and realize what was important. And she can change her looks to whatever she wants, so she might not always look perfect, see? The main romance may be her and someone else (not telling you who, but it will be obvious), but that's just because I needed a romance. Here are the reasons I won't delete Val and start a better story:

1: I need a reason for how and why Harry got to the past. I don't know how to explain an accident just yet (if I ever get a good idea, I may use that, but for now I'm sticking to Val), so I think if I just come out with it as an on purpose instead of an accident thing, it'd be better and not so hard to explain. Kay?

2: The romance thing. I don't want a Harry/Tom thing, 'cause that just doesn't make sense to me. It'll just be a friendship thing. So if you're here for Slash, sorry. There is a little Remus/Sirius for some of my other stories, and I do have some taste in reading Remus/Sirius, so that'll be good (better than mine). I need a good relationship for all the readers who want that, so that's another reason.

3: Sanity. Do you really think Harry could be friends with Tom and the Death Eaters without going insane? He needs _someone_ to help him stay himself, see?

4: Advice. Valeria is basically Harry's cheat sheet. She won't always help him, being the person she is and wanting him to figure it out on his own, but Harry won't be able to figure _everything_ out that he needs to by himself.

So, I get that Val's Mary Sue. She has to be for the story's sake. Don't comment that she is, because I already know that. Ignore her, she won't be around much when they get into the new story and when I re-do this one. Ignore her, focus on the important stuff. Get it?

Bye! Ciao! Sayonara! Hasta la vista!


End file.
